Inter-house Loyalty
by Tropicalnight
Summary: The appearance of three people who look similar to Yunan, his younger siblings. Except things might be more dangerous than they look... And everybody with a sense of survival learns that they should ever anger Professor Yunan. Multi-chapters. No pairings. NOT a continuation to Elusive Wanderer.


The first time the Golden Trio met him was at Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks. Even when they first entered the dingy pub, they noticed how different it was. Much more lively, music pumped to a high volume, it looked like one of those inter-house sessions they had at Hogwarts where everybody got drunk because they could never get along without alcohol. Near the corner, people seemed to be especially gathering, cheering every once in a while. The Golden Trio hesitantly approached Rosmerta at the counter, who seemed to be trying to levitate twelve mugs in the air without someone coming to bump into her, so she doesn't lose her concentration. As soon she set them down at the ordered tables, they approached her, trying to keep up with her walking pace. "What's going on?" Hermione had to keep her voice loud so it could be heard over the drunk cheering.

"Gambling! The new waiter introduced them to arm-wrestling!" Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows; arm-wrestling? The muggle arm-wrestling, that arm-wrestling? Meanwhile, Ron stood confused as he had never heard of it. "What new waiter?" Harry latched onto the simplest question. Rosmerta quirked an eyebrow and nodded at a boy far across the pub, collecting his drinks with amazing balance considering he wasn't using any magic. He was a little short, like _Harry_ short, but he looked even younger, Harry's height at third-year, his face had a familiar ageless quality, with his hair tied up in a small but long braid, his bangs hung around his turquoise eyes, he was very attractive, and while he was thin, it was very, er, clear that he worked out. Another strange thing, wizards don't work out, probably a muggle-born, especially considering his supposed knowledge to arm-wrestling.

Harry briefly entertained the thought that he was a dancer; his movements were very smooth, so fluid, Harry found himself checking his shoes to make sure that, no, he wasn't wearing skating shoes. He also couldn't shake off the thought that he looked like someone... someone very familiar... Girlish features, blue-ish eyes, thin figure, ageless face...

"Does he look familiar to you?" Hermione seemed to share his thoughts when she posed her question to Ron and Harry, frowning as she couldn't seem to get an answer. Surprisingly, it was Ron who turned out to have an answer. Well, more like he provided someone who could have an answer. "Isn't that Professor Yunan over there?" He pointed to a secluded area -very small- in the corner, where Professor Yunan was chatting leisurely with the bartender, an old man with balding gray/brown hair. Harry turned his gaze to the waiter surrounded by drunk old women, looking sheepish, and his professor, who was pleasantly talking with the old man.

Same hair, different color.

Same complexion.

Same girlish features.

Same eyes.

Tall and short.

Oh yes. Harry would bet one of his entire vaults to the Malfoy family if he turned out to be wrong, and he was certain he would win that bet. The Golden Trio made their way to Professor Yunan with a bit of trouble, due to the dizzy patrons and a gross old man who touched Ron's ass, which ended with Hermione giving him a quick punch... yeah. Not very smooth, but in the end, they made their way to Professor Yunan, whose face visibly lit when he saw them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" Faintly, it crossed Harry's mind that they couldn't drink tonight, as Professor Yunan saw them and while he wasn't the kind of person to tell on his students, or so he thought, but he was still a professor.

"Er, we were sort of wondering if-" Harry's gaze subconsciously tracked down the blue-haired boy, and Yunan's gaze softened. "Oh yes. He's my little brother." Weirdly, it came as a bit of a surprise even if Harry suspected it at first. "Though we're not blood-related." That was also surprising. Harry was absolutely sure that they were blood-related, due to their eerily similar features, despite the coloring. "Really? You two look so alike,"

It was only because of the loudness of the pub that Harry's wasn't able to catch the muttered phrase, "Yeah, us Magi have that thing about us."

Harry only saw a shrug of shoulders, "I have another brother as well, younger than me, he's 24,"

"How old are you, then?" Ron tactlessly asked. Hermione elbowed him in his ribcage, and Harry felt a wince of sympathy as Ron groaned and clutched his side. In front of him, Yunan looked mildly amused. His lip twitched, "I'm older than I look." He said mysteriously, "Much older," He added.

Without allowing them to ask about what the hell that meant, Yunan jumped off his metal stool and strolled elegantly towards his supposed sibling. Said sibling brightened up when he noticed his older brother, waving slightly before moving to his job. Yunan smiled softly and walked slowly towards the exit of the pub.

.

Unlike other professors, Professor Yunan didn't seem to mind personal questions, though those questions that he deemed too personal, he would just smile pleasantly at, however, he wouldn't say anything he didn't want to share.

A pretty girl with black hair Gryffindor raised her hand in the middle of the class, interrupting Yunan from what he was about to say. But he wasn't angry, just smiled and motioned towards her to say whatever she wanted to. The girl smiled shyly, shaken by all the attention she was receiving. "Uh, professor, are you a Veela?" Almost everyone in the room turned their gazes towards Yunan, curious. Naturally, the Golden Trio did so too. The man laughed musically, making many girls and some boys blush. "No I'm not, Miss Nadia, but thank you for even suggesting it," His blue eyes were amused, with the quirk of his lips. The girl -Nadia? How was it that Yunan, who was only there for about two months, was able to memorize a name that Harry couldn't for seven years?- blushed heavily, and seemed to not want anything more than to melt in her seat.

.

"Are you 25, Professor?"

"Not even close, Miss Granger."

.

"56?"

"Do I look that old, Mr. Potter?"

Harry flushed.

.

"245?"

"That's an oddly specific number, Mr. Weasley. And I'm not even going to answer that."

Ron growled.

.

"1754?"

A Gryffindor chortled, amused by his own joke. Though Yunan arched a curious eyebrow, Harry felt his mouth drop. No way...?

"I'm impressed. The first person to get the closest to my age."

The rest of lesson continued in panic, understandably.

.

Dumbledore looked stern as he addressed the crowd of students. "It has reached my ear multiple times that many of you are assuming that Professor Yunan is 1700 years old, but I assure all of you, that it was just a joke." Audible sighs of relief baffled Yunan, yeah sure, he was probably older than a couple thousand years, but did they really believe it?

Harry noticed Dumbledore send Yunan a glare, evidently he was not as fond of the man as the entirety of the student population was, but the man just smiled back innocently. He didn't know what it was about Professor Yunan, but he always managed to fill people with a sense of peace, sort of like Dumbledore, but much more genuine. And Professor Yunan did not use people or manipulate them; he did not discriminate between students, from whatever house they were from, and encouraged them. He did not have favorites, and would constantly have a good solution to all their fights or problems. Unlike Dumbledore, whose entrance to his office had a gargoyle of a griffin. Literally, a Griffin door. If that wasn't favoritism, Harry wasn't sure what was.

.

The next surprise came in form of the bluenette that they noticed in the Three Broomsticks, a blackette with an eerie presence, reminding Harry of Voldemort himself, with long black hair braided down to his ankles, pale skin, and ringed, piercing red eyes, and the third one was a fair-skinned young man (?) of short stature, expressive blue eyes, and unruly light blond hair. Their surprise was heightened when Dumbledore announced that they would be sorted into houses and attending Hogwarts for a short period. McGonagall called out the first name, and the hall's attention was on the three, who didn't even look remotely nervous at the scrutiny.

"Titus, Alexius," Whispers immediately erupted in the hall; _that Alexius?_ The legendary noble family that didn't disappear even after more than a thousand years, that _Alexius?_

Titus Alexius sat at the stool, and before the hat even touched his unruly hair, it yelled out with vigor, "Gryffindor!" Applause exploded from the Gryffindors as they cheered and whistled. An _Alexius_ was sorted into their house! That's gotta teach Slytherin a good lesson! The rest of the houses looked ticked, but most hid it fairly well as it wouldn't be polite to not clap for an Alexius.

McGonagall waited until the applause died down when she yelled out the second name, "Aladdin, Abraham!" Unlike last time, this time the hall was quiet in shock, a _freaking Alexius then a member of the Abraham family?_ Solomon's descendant himself?! This time, the houses didn't even have to wait for his Sorting, it was definite that he was going into Ravenclaw! Solomon was known for his knowledge and wisdom after all.

Just as they expected, Aladdin Abraham was sorted into Ravenclaw, just as the hat touched his first blue strand. The cool and collected Ravenclaws erupted in applause, proud of the fact that a direct descendant of Solomon, the strongest wizard of all time, even more so than Merlin, was in their house!

Harry looked at the table, where Professor Yunan was clapping with slightly more enthusiasm than before, but by the look on his face, he expected it and he was proud. Harry smiled; he should've known Professor Yunan would never lose his calm aura over anything.

"Judal, Kou." Slytherins looked like they were trying their very hardest to not lose their cool and collected masks, but even Harry could sense the excited tension flowing in the air between them. Newly-dubbed Judal strolled leisurely, with his long braid colliding with his legs. If it was that long when it was braided, Harry wondered, then how long was his hair without the braid? Judal had a smirk on his face that told everyone where he was certain he was going. True to his thoughts, "SLYTHERIN!" was yelled out even before the hat touched his head, his sorting ended even quicker than Malfoy as the Slytherins clapped loudly, but as always, kept their cool.

Harry resisted an amused smile.

Draco looked like torn between beaming widely and smiling smugly as the tall Kou black-ette walked (read: strolled leisurely) to their table and gracefully took a seat.

Hufflepuff looked a little dejected that no one of the three was sorted into their house, but like the good-hearted people that they were, they simply let it go. Dumbledore stood up and raised his goblet, "I hope that you will make our three new additions welcome. Let the feast begin!"

.

Okay, Harry found himself reaffirming this in every lesson of almost every subject, but wow, the new transfer trio were talented at magic like no one else. Especially with their new elemental classes that had just begun at the first semester. Abraham had an affinity for fire and wind, while Kou had for ice (just like _His_ eyes) and Alexius for complex combinations of magic. He kind of expected it from Abraham, considering Professor Yunan was his brother, and he had seen how Professor Yunan would bend magic to his will as if making the magic his bitch if to sound a little vulgar.

But Alexius and Kou were just as skilled as Abraham was, and they surpassed the rest of the students with a graceful ease. Surprisingly, nobody was jealous of them. Perhaps it was how likable they were, the blackette Kou aside. Kou was a complete Slytherin, first and foremost. He was cunning, sneaky with a lace of evil that everybody was aware of. Harry was surprised at how much of a Gryffindor Alexius was, while still managing to get along with the Slytherin Kou and the Ravenclaw Abraham. Alexius was childish and self-righteous but had a heart of gold with his cheerfulness and compassion. Even Harry could not suppress liking the blonde.

Judal Kou, well... scared him. A lot. Terrified him honestly. And he knew that he was not the only one. Just last week, in his Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons with Professor Lupin (his favorite so far, no boasting about his looks and fake achievements, no Voldemort sticking out of his head), they were dealing with Boggarts. Harry still shivered with the memory.

 **Flashback:**

Ron steps in front of the closet, trembling while biting his lip as the wardrobe opened and it began shapeshifting; finally, it shifts into an enormous tarantula, with Ron trembling in fear even more, but managing to point his wand at it and saying: "R-riddikulus!" Roller skates appear on each of its legs, with it stumbling and hitting the ground facefirst. Ron looks a little appeased as laughter rolled out in the room, but was still shivering. He almost trips on air when he backs away, but is caught by Alexius who straightens Ron, and smiles softly at him, "Are you Ok?" Ron tries to nod but stops when Alexius frowns at him. "A fear is not pathetic, don't try to act unaffected by it." He comforts like he did for every shaken student that faced the Boggart.

"T-Thanks," Ron shakily replies, and Alexius smiles again at him. "Housemates look out for each other." He says simply, and joins the crowd of students once again, who look impressed with him.

It's Alexius turn next, and he steps in front of the Boggart, looking slightly unnerved as it shifts, and becomes absolutely pale and shaky when it decides its form. Gasps formed as teary eyes laid on the bloodied body of a young girl, barely older than 7, with her blue eyes permanently wide and blood pooled around her. She was pale and thin, with bruises around her eyes and bloodied scratches on her arm.

Hermione turns her gaze to Alexius' back, as she was standing behind him, but despite not seeing his face, she knows it's pale with fear, as she sees his shoulders trembling. She sees Professor Lupin hesitate before going to move in front of the shaking blonde, but a voice stops him, and Hermione is almost completely sure that Alexius doesn't hear, too absorbed in his worst fear.

"Boring old man, don't try to stop this. Titus needs to fucking get over her death, it's been forever since she died. It's pathetic." The Slytherin Kou says with an easy smirk. Hermione narrows her eyes warningly at the blatant respect; the little girl _died_ (another surprise, she feels a tinge of pity for Alexius) and how he disrespects both her and Alexius who is still mourning sends her into unimaginable anger.

But before she can react, another voice, a soft voice interrupts her, "Riddikulus," Surprised, she turns her attention back to Alexius and the little girl, who shifts back into the living, giving Alexius a beaming smile and a wave. Alexius returns her smile albeit smaller, and waves back at her before he walks back into the crowd that looks at him warily like they're afraid he's going to break down crying all of the sudden. Professor Lupin suddenly clears his throat, cutting any tension away. With a way of his hand, the form of the smiling girl is sucked back into the wardrobe.

It's that person's turn next. Yup, Harry watches as Judal Kou steps up with an easy, confident smirk and gracefulness that you wouldn't think that he was going to be facing his worst fear, and also revealing it to other people. Professor Lupin looks similarly unnerved, but with a wave of his hand, the wardrobe door opens. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike watch with potent attention as the wardrobe shuffles, seemingly trying to decide its form.

...Except it never comes. The wardrobe stops suddenly, and the room goes deadly quiet. Kou's smirk widens, his perfect white teeth showing, and his ringed blood-red eyes gleam in satisfaction as if _knowing_ , that this was going to happen. Professor Lupin seems to have realized what was wrong, as he goes pale and looks at the red-eyed Slytherin in something akin to fear and disbelief. He gulps, his throat feeling suddenly very dry, and blinks rapidly. He closes the open wardrobe door with a whish of his wand and looks up to explain.

"U-uh, w-well. T-that was... interesting. And informative too." He nods rapidly, looking like he was trying to convince himself of something. "Well, um, if a Boggart doesn't, well, show any fears, that usually means that you, uh, don't have any f-fears. Literally fearless. That's a p-perfectly good ability to h-have, it means that you have nothing to f-fear, and thus n-nothing will stand in your way. Yeah."

And yet, fear gripped Harry's heart as he realized, no person is true without fears. Fear was what kept them stay away from their dangerous curiosities, fear was what protected them from harmful people.

 **Flashback End.**

Despite all that, Harry _saw_ that Judal Kou was not a bad person, at least not completely. Because just after that lesson, Judal had taken Alexius' hand and dashed out of the lesson, but before he could head to where he wanted to, he was intercepted by Gryffindors.

"What are you doing, you slimy snake?" A Gryffindor snarled, a crowd gathered around them, joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walking in the corridors. "We were going to take Alexius someplace to relax, you know, after that Boggart thing, we figured he'd be really unnerved, and he helped us after we faced our own fears. But of course," The Gryffindor girl's face contorted into an ugly flush, "you wouldn't understand something like that, _would you_? Since you not only mocked Alexius for his perfectly understandable fear, but you don't even _have_ a fear. You're a _freak_."

Harry felt anger in his chest, that was going way too far. He absolutely despised that word, and that Gryffindor was going to face his wrath if she didn't shut her mouth anytime soon. But he watched in shock as laughter bubbled up in Judal's chest, and he released his condescending laughter on the now bright red with anger Gryffindor. "Freak _?"_ He snorted, "what are you, six? You actually expect me to be affected by playground insults?" He laughs again, "Well, I'm taking Titus, whether you like it or not, _shortie lion."_ The girl flushed in anger and gritted her teeth as she said, " _Housemates take care of each other,_ you slimy snake. But you wouldn't understand something like house loyalty, being an evil git."

Judal narrowed his eyes at her, "I might not understand house loyalty or whatever, but Slytherins never betray their family. And _family take care of each other_ ," He mocked, retorting in a way that made many widen their eyes, they were _related?_ But they looked nothing alike!

The girl furiously pulled out her wand, but before she could mutter a spell, an _Expelliarmus_ disarmed her and at the same time, an ice shard was embedded in her palm, making her shriek out in pain, and she fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding palm. Gasps formed as everyone looked around in alarm, and some in horror, before their eyes fell on the only possible culprit, Professor Yunan, who was even still pointing the wand at the girl, a serious glare in his eyes. Another look-around confirmed that Judal Kou was the one who shot the ice shard, judging by the easy smirk on his face and satisfaction as the girl writhed in pain.

"Professor! What are you doing!?" A girl exclaimed in disbelief as the platinum blonde just watched disinterestedly, almost in a detached manner, as the Gryffindor finally fell unconscious on the floor. Her struggling ceased, but her breathing was still heavy. A moment later, that foreign look on Yunan's face disappeared and was replaced with worry as he waved his wand in a Wingardium Leviosa motion, and the girl was suddenly being levitated. Ignoring all looks, Yunan walked towards the infirmary, with the floating girl in tow.

Harry shivered as Judal walked away carelessly, his hand still tugging on Alexius who remained quiet the whole time, watching with silent interest. He now made a very strong oath to not get on Professor Yunan's bad side, no matter what.

(Later that week, Harry learned that Judal was actually Professor Yunan's younger brother. He didn't know how to feel about that.)

.

 **Continuation will come! Soon, I hope. Please Review. I love overprotective Yunan, he is awesome. And those who might be complaining about Judal's weird-ass personality, in which it is kind of affectionate to his siblings, get over it. It's been at least 1000 years that he's spent with his brothers, and he's not as cold and heartless.**


End file.
